Shikamaru Nara Must Die
by Phantom-of-Fantasy
Summary: Idea based off the movie John Tucker Must Die. Shikamaru Nara is the most brilliant, popular, yet lazy guy at Konoha High. Every girl wants him...but who can keep him? - DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Fanfiction-ers, Phantom-of-Fantasy here, bringing you a new story. I got this idea after watching the aweomse movie** John Tucker Must Die **for like the hundreth time in my life. Just wanted to put this out there to get some opinions: if I should continue it while working on my other two fanfictions, or give it up. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

It was a typical day at Konoha high School. Ino Yamanaka, head cheerleader, was leading the squad through a routine onstage in the "cafetorium". Her long blonde hair streamed through the air as she was thrown towards the ceiling. Her light blue-green eyes scanned the cafeteria/auditorium for one particular spectator, whose dark eyes followed her flexible movements: Shikamaru Nara.

Sakura Haruno, the student government president and well-known over-achiever, rolled her bright green eyes at the ceiling and turned back towards her ticket booth. It was the first day that tickets were being sold for the Talent Show, and sales were a little slow. She pushed a piece of short pink hair from her eyes and her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of someone passing by her with a sexy smirk, directed at her: Shikamaru Nara.

Sitting down at a table, trying not to gag at the cheerleaders' perky routine, was Temari Sabakuno. An exchange student from Suna High, she had already secured her place in the school's hierarchy as a feisty vegan/teen activist. Her deep turquoise eyes and dark blonde hair set her apart from other girls, giving her an air of exotic charm, which she used to her full advantage. At the moment, her gaze was locked on one guy in particular as he glanced back at her, checking her out: Shikamaru Nara.

To most students, he needed no explanation. But for this story to make sense, this teenage heartthrob needs an introduction. Shikamaru Nara was once overlooked because of his laziness and lack of participation in anything. However, his sudden bond with the popular basketball stars Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga, made it all but impossible for him to be ignored. Neji, though gorgeous and conceited enough to be the "IT boy" of the school, was already spoken for in the form of girlfriend Tenten. It fell to Sasuke to assume the role of local hottie and heartbreaker, which he performed effortlessly.

However, once the Uchiha boy was offered a full scholarship to a private school, Oto Academy, in the beginning of sophomore year, Shikamaru was pushed into the spotlight. With dark brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes, Nara's lazy streak continued, but was endearing to the girls that now flocked to him. His grades were always exceptional, since he was tested as a certified genius in his freshman year. Somehow, he came alive on the court: for practices and games, Shikamaru's laziness was on hold. His intelligence was key in making up plays for the basketball team; therefore he was made team captain. His popularity also resulted in his being elected class president.

Shikamaru's sudden shot to the top of the social ladder definitely did wonders to his ego, but he still kept friendships with those on the lower rungs. His best friend, Choji Akimichi, preferred cooking and eating to playing sports, but cheered for his friend at every game. Trouble-makers Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki, as well as team mascot lee Rock, all idolized him and his gift for attracting women. "Loner" basketball player Shino Aburame surprisingly kept him well-informed of which girls he should focus on.

Nara was never without a date since every girl in school wanted him. His main problem was that he was just too lazy and full of himself to break up with any of them; he often handed that job off to Shino. Currently, his attention was being split equally between three girls: Ino, Sakura, and Temari. Ino, for her appearance and because of the "head cheerleader/team captain" dynamic; Sakura for her brains and because of the "presidential" dynamics; and Temari for her uniqueness and the fact that she was older and more experienced. It was easy enough for him to juggle the three girls because they were from different social circles and would never associate with each other; otherwise, he would have decreed all three of them "too troublesome" to keep straight.

There were very few girls aware of Shikamaru Nara's secret pimp ways. But the invisible tend to know everything, hence shy Hinata Hyuga, cousin of basketball star and second-in-command Neji, knew what a lazy jerk Nara could really be. Now if only the three girls being "played" could see it…

* * *

**Well...What do you think? Should I continue? Or is it a lost cause? post you opinion!**

_Phantom_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Fanfiction-ers, Phantom-of-Fantasy here, bringing you the next chapter of my newest story! I got this idea after watching the awesome movie** John Tucker Must Die **for like the hundreth time in my life. Just wanted to put this out there to get some opinions: if I should continue it while working on my other two fanfictions, or give it up. Let me know what you think!**

**Please be warned, there IS mild swearing in this chapter. I tried to keep it to a minimum! If you don't like, don't read and therfore don't complain!**

* * *

On Friday night, Hinata Hyuga sighed as she gathered up empty plates and glasses from the table. She had only recently started working at Ichiraku Restaurant…and it wasn't because she lacked money. The Hyugas were the richest family in Konoha; Hinata merely wanted a little more freedom from her sheltered life.

After setting down the dishes on the counter, she turned around just in time to see Shikamaru Nara sitting down with none other than Sakura Haruno. The two were completely immersed in each other, oblivious to the shy waitress trying to take their drink order. They flirted quietly; Sakura giggled softly when Shikamaru pushed a strand of her pink hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her. They locked lips, much to Hinata's discomfort. She cleared her throat, but the couple ignored her for a few minutes. When they finally broke apart, Hinata's cheeks were bright pink; she hurridly took their order and scampered back into the kitchen to recover some sense of dignity.

The very next night, Hinata was at work again. This time she was waiting on Shikamaru and Ino Yamanaka. The cheerleader flipped her long blonde ponytail over her shoulder as she continued to babble on about the cheers being used at his next game. Shikamaru seemed a little bored by the conversation, but he suddenly grinned and whispered something to Ino. The normally confident girl seemed speechless for a moment, which Shikamaru took advantage of with his lips. Yet again, Hinata was left standing beside the kissing couple, looking like a fool.

The dark-haired girl had switched shifts with another waiter; therefore she was also working Sunday night. Low and behold, Shikamaru had just walked in with Temari Sabakuno on his arm. Hinata gritted her teeth.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she hissed at her co-worker Tenten, better known as Neji's girlfriend. The brunette shrugged, her hair slightly falling out of her usual double-bun hairstyle.

"It's just how Shikamaru Nara works…he dates girls from different cliques so they never find out. He eventually figures out that he doesn't like any of them, has someone break up with them for him, and starts over. He covers his tracks well," Tenten confided in her friend. Hinata's horrified expression prompted the girl to finish her explanation quickly. "He tells every girl the same story…his parents don't want him getting distracted from his schoolwork during the season; it's hard enough for him to juggle all his responsibilities, so they 'don't allow him to date'. Therefore, each girl has to keep their relationship with him on the 'down-low' so he doesn't get into trouble. It works every time," Tenten added in a disgusted voice, looking over at the player. The dark-haired girl turned in the same direction and saw exactly what she expected – Shikamaru and Temari making out at the table.

Hinata shook her head. "I wonder what would happen if any of them found out…"

"Never gonna happen," Tenten called over her shoulder as she went to clear another table. The pale-eyed girl crossed her arms and sighed.

* * *

The very next day, Hinata was in physical education. She had never really noticed before, but all three members of Shikamaru's "harem" were in her class. Their teacher, Ms. Anko Mitarashi, began splitting them into teams for their next activity: dodgeball. The woman blew her whistle.

"Alright! I need Uzumaki, Aburame, Hyuga, Haruno, and Sabakuno on this side," she gestured. "Against them will be Inuzuka, Rock, Yamanaka, Z – alright, I can never pronounce your last name! Tenten, you know it's you…" the girl blushed, "…and uh, whatever your name is," Anko pointed to a quiet pale boy sitting by himself with a sketchpad balanced on his knees.

"I'm Sai," he said with no emotion. Ms. Mitarashi scowled at him and he immediately stood to join his team.

"Kiba, your face is going to hurt so badly after this," Naruto crowed. The other boy glared at him.

"You wish. You're the one who's going to be begging for mercy, Foxy," he growled. The blonde boy smirked at his nickname; he was easily one of the trickiest pranksters in the school.

"Enough chit-chat. Let's get going!" Anko emphasized her words with a quick burst on her whistle. No one really moved; both teams preferred having the other one make the first move.

Naruto slid over to Sakura. "So Haruno, when are you finally going to go out with me?" he leered at her.

"When you stop being so annoying." She smirked.

His confident grin stayed in place. "You know you love the attention…"

She sighed. "Actually, I'm kind of seeing someone, so…" His bright smile faltered.

"What?! Who could be better than me?"

"Well…it's Shikamaru Nara," she said softly to him. All of a sudden, a dodgeball bashed her in the back of her head, causing her to fall face first to the ground. Everyone stared.

"Who did that?!" Sakura stood up slowly with Naruto's help, fuming angrily. Temari's satisfied smirk faded into pure annoyance when the green-eyed girl glared at her. "I'm on you're team, moron!"

"You did not seriously say you were going out with Shikamaru Nara, did you?" she asked threateningly. Across the field, Ino's attention was captured by the conversation.

"Yes, actually I did. Is that a problem?" the pink-haired girl took a step forward. Naruto backed away.

"Girls…calm down." Anko was ignored.

"Well, yeah seeing as he's my boyfriend –" This time it was Temari who got hit with a dodgeball, right in the gut.

"Shikamaru Nara is mine," Ino hissed at her. Sakura picked up a ball and chucked it at Ino, hitting her hard in the hand. "Ouch, you broke my nail!"

"Both of you are delusional, I'm dating him!"

Temari stood up and shoved the pink-haired girl into Ms. Mitarashi, knocking them both to the floor. She got right in Ino's face. "Stay away from him, he's mine."

"Bitch, please! You might be the flavor of the week, but I'm good all season," the lighter blonde girl snapped her fingers in front of Temari's nose. Kiba and Naruto laughed. Lee just seemed confused; Shino was trying to ignore everyone and Sai had just sat down on the floor and began sketching the catfight.

Sakura shoved Temari out of the way and then pushed Ino's shoulder. "He's mine!"

"Mine!" Ino pushed her right back. Temari slapped both of them. It turned into a full on war complete with scratching nails, hair-pulling, and hip-checks. Hinata tried to back away, but instead Temari tripped and fell backwards right into her. Both girls fell to the floor. All three 'girlfriends' continued to bicker and claw at each other around Hinata until she reached her breaking point.

"Stop! You're all a bunch of idiots! He's clearly cheating on all of you and you're beating the shit out of each other?!" she yelled out. They all stopped and stared, shocked at her outburst - she was normally so calm and quiet.

"Language Ms. Hyuga!" Anko took advantage of the silence and blew her whistle. "That's it! You, you, you, AND you…" she pointed to Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Hinata "…DETENTION!"

"Thanks a lot little miss potty-mouth," Ino whispered to Hinata hypocritically as everyone was sent to change back into regular clothes.

* * *

**Well...What do you think? Was this chapter worth the wait? Did it live up to expectations? **

**Sorry is Hinata seems a bit OOC, but in order to make the story work, she's going to be breaking out of her shy shell a bit! **

**Don't like = Don't read = Don't complain :)**

**Should I continue? Or is it a lost cause? Post you opinion!**

_Phantom_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Fanfiction-ers, Phantom-of-Fantasy here, bringing you the next chapter of my newest story! I got this idea after watching the awesome movie** John Tucker Must Die **for like the hundreth time in my life. Just wanted to put this out there to get some opinions: if I should continue it while working on my other two fanfictions, or give it up. Let me know what you think!**

**Obviously I don't own Shika and co. They're Kishimoto's. And** **the movie** John Tuker Must Die **was directed by Betty Thomas; and some of funniest parts of the girl's conversation are **paraphrased** from what I remember from the movie!!!**

* * *

Hinata walked into the library quietly, hugging her books tightly to her chest, head down. She still couldn't believe her outburst in gym class earlier that day. Her pale violet gaze was so focused on her shoes that she didn't notice the person in front of her. Hinata crashed right into them, her books flying everywhere, paper scattered, and she fell backwards onto her butt.

"Oh geez! I'm so sorry," the boy said, reaching to give her a hand.

Hinata blushed deeply. "I – It wasn't you! That was my f – fault, I'm so stupid. S – Sorry," she stammered, still keeping her gaze on the ground.

"Here, let me help you," he said kindly. She reached up and gripped his hand, finally looking up to meet his eyes. Warm light brown eyes filed with concern made her gasp.

"Ch – Choji…" she murmured.

"You know me?" he asked, pulling her to her feet easily before bending down to gather her things, as well as his. "Oh wow, that was dumb. I know who you are too…a Hyuga? Hinata, right?"

She blushed even more as she nodded. "I'm really sorry about bashing into you. I wasn't paying attention…"

"No problem," the skin around his eyes crinkled as he grinned at her. "I've got a lot of padding," he patted his stomach.

Hinata's jaw dropped. "You're not fat," she protested. He was bigger than most other students, but in her opinion, he carried it well, looking like a cuddly teddy bear, not a giant slob.

His smile grew wider. "Thanks. You are in the minority with that thought though."

"Um, you wouldn't happen to be here for detention too?" she dared to hope. A friendly face would be nice to have around when the other girls arrived.

"Nope…you got here early. And I never pegged you as the type to act out," he laughed a bit.

She smiled weakly. "It was an accident…"

"That's what they all say," he teased her. "it's OK, I like bad girls." Her face flushed pink again, but her pale eyes narrowed as she spied someone through the door in the hallway.

"ugh," she muttered, turning away in disgust as Shikamaru Nara leaned over another girl in a cheerleading uniform. Karin…his taste in girls was really starting to disturb Hinata. Choji spun around and saw who she was staring at.

"Hmm…not exactly the reaction Shikamaru usually gets from girls. It's usually more of a 'oh my gawd, he's soooo hawt'," he imitated in a high pitched voice. She giggled.

"I'm not really considered normal at this school anyway…" Hinata replied softly.

"That's a good thing. And I'll be sure to let him know you won't fall for any of his tricks," the brunette boy smirked. Her eyes widened as she remembered:

"Oh wow, I'm sorry I'm such a jerk! He's your best friend and I'm just –"

"Telling the truth about him? Even I don't approve of his player ways, but what can I do? I probably don't even know the half of it…" he said, as the other three girls trickled in with the detention teacher, Mr. Ibiki Morino.

"Akimichi, out now," he barked, pointing at the door.

"See ya, he murmured to Hinata before heading out. Ino looked him up and down as he passed by and smirked. His head ducked down low and he sped out of the room as the girls took their seats at different tables.

"Alright, stay seated and stay SILENT. I'll be right back and I'll KNOW if you even sneezed while I was gone," Mr. Morino threatened as he hurried out the door. Immediately the three outgoing girls turned to talk to each other.

"So I talked to Shika after class," Ino began, twirling a strand of her light blonde hair around her finger. "He said you were both just jealous because we share something special and something that we didn't have to label or explain to anyone else because–"

Temari cut it, "–Because it's our amazing unspoken bond and I love how secure you are in what we have and –"

"–And it hurts me to hear you question it," Sakura blurted out, "because you should know by now –"

"–That you're the ONLY ONE FOR ME?!" The three girls completed the sentence simultaneously and glared at each other. Hinata sighed softly under her breath.

"He fed us ALL the same line?!" Sakura cried angrily.

Ino folded her arms across her chest. "I cannot BELIEVE this…"

"So he's merely using us as playthings?" Temari frowned, the sexual emphasis on her words obvious.

"You hooked up with him?!" Ino screeched.

Temari looked smug for a moment. "Well, we share 'something special'"

"What, that you've BOTH been in your pants?" Sakura said snidely. The darker blonde opened her mouth to retort but was beaten by Ino.

"You two might be his toys, but Shikamaru and I were meant to be. I am the head cheerleader after all, and he is the captain of the basketball team…" she said proudly.

"You don't honestly believe that he takes either of you seriously? How could he, when you don't have the mental capacity to keep up with him," Sakura scoffed. The three girls continued to argue loudly.

"Shut up…" Hinata murmured, writing in her notebook. The trio was immediately silent and she looked up. "Oh…did I say that out loud?" she whispered, mortified. They glared at her. "I'm so sorry, just ignore me," she said apologetically, shaking her head at them sadly before turning back to her work.

"What?" Ino asked impatiently.

Hinata glanced up at the light blonde girl. "It's none of my business…"

"No, really. What did you want to say to us?" Ino persisted, morbidly curious.

"Well…it's just…does he give you pet names, like 'angel' or 'babe'?" The three girls looked at each other and nodded. Hinata rolled her eyes. "It's not a term of endearment. It's so he doesn't accidentally mix up your names." The three girls seemed shocked. Hinata continued," And this 'amazing unspoken bond' you two seem to share? That's what it's all about, but never a real relationship that you can share with the world?" Temari scowled, Sakura bit her lip, and Ino fiddled with her hair, all unwilling to admit to falling for it. "Oh, and also the secret arrangement to see him was originally YOUR idea, so you're the ones feeling guilty that he's cheating…" Hinata finished.

"You've got to be kidding me…You're dating him too?!" Temari exclaimed.

The dark-haired girl shook her head. "No I just used to know a guy like him once upon a time…All I know is that if someone ever treated me like that –"

"You'd break up with him, blah blah, how pathetic," Ino said, rolling her eyes.

"He'd have three new willing slaves in a heartbeat!" Sakura whined.

Hinata's pale violet eyes narrowed. "I never said 'break up'…I'd get revenge," she said simply. The other three girls' gazes zeroed in on her in interest, as their expressions cracked into identical evil smiles.

"What was you name again?" Temari asked as Mr. Morino entered the room.

"My name is –"

"No talking, " he roared.

She tried again. "I'm –"

"Silence, Ms. Hyuga!"

The trio of girls all gazed at her as she shrugged apologetically. The wheels in each girls' mind churned as they contemplated the quiet girl's idea…

* * *

**Well...What do you think? Was this chapter worth the wait? Did it live up to expectations? **

**Don't like = Don't read = Don't complain :)**

**Should I continue? Or is it a lost cause? Post your opinion!**

_Phantom_


End file.
